


Selfish

by darkunlimited



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, M/M, kresnikcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/pseuds/darkunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They wouldn’t tell me anything.  Where you were, how I could reach you…” </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I can’t tell you where I went but I’m here now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

He’s standing in front of his apartment, the one he shares with Ludger, exhausted.  There’s been an increase in the amount of fractured dimensions again and there are not enough agents with Julius’ or Rideaux's talents to keep up with some of the more divergent ones. Raising a gloved hand to the door, he starts to knock only to have the door fly open, shocked aquamarine eyes staring at him.

“Julius!”  Thin arms, too thin, Julius thinks, wrap around his neck and pull him down into a desperate embrace.  “They wouldn’t tell me anything.  Where you were, how I could reach you…”  In spite of himself, Julius finds himself embracing Ludger back, settling the shorter man’s head against his chest, the fear in Ludger’s voice is beyond palatable and all he wants to do is take that pain away.  “Where did you go, Julius?”

“I’m sorry.  I can’t tell you where I went but I’m here now.”  He can feel tears permeating the weave of his dress shirt but he doesn't care.

_All that matters is Ludger._

Fingers begin to loosen the buttons of his shirt and Julius can feel the lapels of his jacket being pulled in such a way that will allow for Julius to shrug it off.  “Ludger… what are you doing?”  Wet eyes shyly glance into his own; by now Julius’ shirt is mostly undone and even partially untucked from his belt.

“What we’ve both wanted for so long.”  Is Ludger’s answer as he leans up and forward, capturing Julius’ lips with his.

They make love soon after.  Julius leads but let’s Ludger take control when it comes to the final act; allowing for the silver haired young man to stretch him, fill him and cum inside of him.

It doesn’t last long enough for either to be satisfied and for the first time in ages, Julius calls in to take a day off from work.

+++

A day turns into two, then three and before long it’s been a full week.

He’s being selfish, staying with Ludger like this; tainting the boy with his own perverted needs as he gives in to each and every request the silver-haired male has. It doesn’t matter that Ludger wants it; he can’t keep doing this.

Julius needs to complete his mission, keep his little brother safe and he can only do that by destroying the fractured dimensions and making sure the younger man stays off the records.  If Bisley were to find out about him….

His GHS rings.  

“DODA here, Vera speaking.  Director Kresnik, can you please confirm your status?”

“I’ll give my full report in person shortly.  I am not far from the main office.”  Julius answers before hanging up.  Ludger is lying asleep peacefully at his side, moonlight cascading over his naked body, pale skin ethereal under the blankets covering him.

Julius grabs his clothes from the floor, hoping that nothing got torn too badly during their last romp between the sheets; though he could likely play it off as a fight.  Ludger was oddly enthusiastic and didn’t know just how strong he could be.

Hopefully, Julius thinks, Ludger will never have to test that strength.

The glove is the last piece of clothing he puts on.  The catalyst that darkens his skin is well on its way to taking over his body completely but he needs to resist and carry on.

_All that matters is Ludger._

He can’t feel the feather soft of Ludger’s hair as he runs his gloved hand through the silver and black strands one more time.  Perhaps, that is for the best.

Steeling himself, he takes out his pocket watch, his and Ludger’s before he transforms and thrusts his spear into the young man’s chest, the gears of a divergence catalyst emerging and Julius bites back the scream that almost comes out as the world shatters around him.

_All that matters is Ludger._

Even if in his own world, Ludger loves him; it will never be the same way.

+++

_ Fin _


End file.
